Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{r}4 \\ 2 \\ 2\end{array}\right]$ $ F = \left[\begin{array}{r}2 \\ -1 \\ 0\end{array}\right]$ Is $ D+ F$ defined?
Answer: In order for addition of two matrices to be defined, the matrices must have the same dimensions. If $ D$ is of dimension $( m \times  n)$ and $ F$ is of dimension $( p \times  q)$ , then for their sum to be defined: 1. $ m$ (number of rows in $ D$ ) must equal $ p$ (number of rows in $ F$ ) and 2. $ n$ (number of columns in $ D$ ) must equal $ q$ (number of columns in $ F$ Do $ D$ and $ F$ have the same number of rows? Yes Yes No Yes Do $ D$ and $ F$ have the same number of columns? Yes Yes No Yes Since $ D$ has the same dimensions $(3\times1)$ as $ F$ $(3\times1)$, $ D+ F$ is defined.